The Beginning
by Nudge819
Summary: Join Luna on her flashbacks of her young life at the school! Read about the many fights, her escape and maybe even the flock. Have fun !


**Hello~! So this is going to be a multi chaptered fanfiction about the past of my character in a Maximum Ride Roleplay. She's 12 in the roleplay and this starts when she's 2. So yes, join her in hardships, both inside the school and out. I'm thinking a chapter or two for every year, depends on what people think. **

**Here's her info: **

Name: Luna

Age: 12, going on 13

Gender: Female

DNA Makeup: 5% silver wolf, 93% human, 2% snowy owl

Appearance: She has silver hair that goes to her shoulders. Her eyes can change color, between red, yellow, blue and green. She is slightly pale and seems to be weak. She actually is strong and can beat any human in a fight. She has pure white wings protruding from her back. She also has silver wolf ears and tail. She wears all black, with a silver moon necklace and a black fedora with a blue ribbon.

Powers/Abilities: Flying. Can transform into a wolf. Able to run for almost 50 miles per day. Retractable claws and fangs when in human form. A good fighter and cook. Able to tell future from the moon. Also able to read your mind

Weaknesses: takes a while to fully transform into wolf. Has to eat A LOT of food. Gets powerful headaches when she reads minds too much. If someone she loves is in trouble, she will try her best to help them.

Personality: She's quiet around new people. She's shy, since she doesn't encounter people often. She likes being mysterious, and leaving people wondering about her. She's a bit bitter to people at first but she then warms up to them.

Likes: Moon, forests, night, wolves, snow, fire

Dislikes: daytime, deserts, cats, annoying people

Fears: Being abandoned by someone she loves again. The whitecoats. Lots of people surrounding her. Being locked in a small place.

History/Backstory: She has no idea where she came from. She tried reading all the whitecoats, but they don't know either. She escaped the school when she was 7 after an experiment almost made her blind. On the way out, she found a file all about her. It said that her parents abandoned her the hour she was born and she was found at the School's "doorstep". After she escaped, she lived with wolves as an actual wolf for 3 years and then she went off on her own. She lives in various forests, almost never staying in the same place twice.

ETC: She likes music and singing. She often likes to play with fire.

**And here is the first chapter~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. James Patterson does. I own Luna though!**

_Luna's POV: _

My earliest memory was fighting the Erasers. Yep, the twisted and sick whitecoats threw a 2 year old in the same room with blood thirsty dog-human hybrids. I was supposed to be a better, improved version of them and I was. I had one flaw though; not listening to a single thing they said. So they tried to exterminate me, but testing me at the same time. This was the first of many times I fought with Erasers, and I always win since I could read their minds and put thoughts in their head. I might not remember some details of the fights, but I do remember every time seeing blood everywhere, my crimson eyes being their last thought, and the fear. The fear of a two year old wolf-owl-human hybrid. Me.

But anyway, my next memory was fighting against older mutants. The easiest one to defeat was a mouse-human hybrid that was about 10 years old. His mind was colorful and fast, but had a bit of darkness around the edges. I rolled my eyes; this was typical in all hybrids I fought. I hid my wolf ears and tail, and kept in my wings so he thought I was a human child. It worked and he didn't even try to scent me. He tried to scurry quickly to the side and attack from behind with his little claws. I smirked and snapped open my wings. I felt his confusion and I smiled. I swooped down at him and brought my claws and fangs out. A claw sunk into his chest and my fangs went into his neck, puncturing his jugular. I bit down and ripped a piece of his neck out. I ungracefully pulled my claws out and let go of him. He fell to the ground and I hovered above him, most likely looking like an angel- of death. I smiled, showing my bloody fangs and flew away, leaving him to bleed out.

After that, I fought a rabbit kid, a cat girl and a bird-fish-human hybrid. All of them I left dying. they were at least 7 years older, most likely more. Each fight I won, I got more privileges. Like they would feed me, give me more time outside of my cage, make my cage bigger. And I was happy with killing hybrids to get it. Although, it was lonely. I didn't have anyone to talk to. I dealt with it. Maybe later I could find friends.

There was one fight I couldn't forget, even if I wanted to. It was between a vampire bat-human hybrid and me. She was the same age as me. She had mind reading abilities, so we went into a gruesome battle, mental and physical. 5 minutes into the battle, which was longer than any other of my fights, and the winner was undecidable. She had bitten into my arm twice, and the wounds were still bleeding. I had cut up her wings enough so she couldn't fly, so I hovered above her. She was having trouble finding me and I grinned. _'Her eyesight is worse than I thought.'_ I thought. I pounced on her back and sank my fangs into her neck. She shrieked and tried to shake me off, but I held on with all my might. I clawed at her arms and face, dealing as much damage as I could. I released my teeth and flew back up. She staggered around, trying to find me again. I narrowed my red eyes. _'Usually they would have died or at least collapsed' _I thought. I went in for the killing hit. I bit at her windpipe, crushing it. She tried clawing at me, but I clawed back. She managed to make a gash down my face, and I made one across her face. I growled and bit harder. I let go and checked her lights. They were fading. I smirked in victory and landed on the ground. I walked away, leaving her to die. Suddenly, I felt teeth on my neck and I was stunned. the bat girl punched my face and I fell. Snapping out of my daze, I clawed at her face. I checked her lights and saw they were wavering, but still strong. I made a deep gash across her chest and she fell, gasping. I quickly changed into a wolf and walked to her. She looked confused and I felt her probe my mind. I smiled a wolfy smile and sent her a thought. "Bye bye." Then, I clamped on her neck, making sure to puncture the jugular. I shook my head side to side, dealing more damage. I released her and saw her glazed over eyes. I checked her mind and smiled at what I saw. Darkness.

**Yeah... Luna is a bit twisted as a young kid. ^_^'' But anyway, that was when she was 2, and more chapters if you tell me what you think. Thanks, bye! **

**Ciao, Nudge819**


End file.
